


Three's Company

by shiny_starlight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_starlight/pseuds/shiny_starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur/Merlin/Morgana. 'nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the summerpornathon community on lj on 11/08/2009
> 
> The prompt was threesomes and moresomes

Morgana smirked at the look on Arthur’s face as she leaned in and kissed him, deep and dirty. He grasped her hips, pulling her thighs to brush against his cock. They both groaned at the contact and Morgana heard Merlin’s breathing speed up behind her. It turned into full blown panting when Arthur slid his hands down and around to caress her ass. She turned in his arms, settling back against his chest.

Arthur traced his hands up her ribs to cup her breasts, thumbs stroking across the nipples. She gasped and arched into the touch. One hand continued to caress her breasts while the other trailed down her stomach to the nest of curls at the apex of her thighs. His fingers ghosted over her clit, and again, she arched into the sensation.

Merlin stood at the end of the bed, his hands curled into fists in the effort not to touch. His jeans were half opened and she could see his cock straining against the fabric.

“Come on then Merlin.” Morgana could _feel_ the rumble in his chest against her back as Arthur spoke. Merlin’s eyes snapped to Arthur’s face, and Morgana gasped at the look of sheer adoration she saw directed at her oldest friend. “Audience participation _is_ required in this.” His hands did something magical that left her panting and straining, and she didn’t care which one of them moved as long as someone did _something_.

Her gasps for air broke the spell the two men were under and Merlin surged up her body. He kissed her, biting softly at her lower lip, and she buried her hands in his thick, dark hair. They traced lower, down his neck and chest as he pulled away gently. He leaned across, his chest hair tickling the sensitive skin of her breasts, and she gasped again. Merlin and Arthur kissed; a kiss of familiarity, love and affection, and Morgana couldn’t help but feel the smallest bit jealous of their relationship.

The kiss broke off and Merlin returned his attention to her. He licked and nibbled his way down her neck, hitting all her sensitive spots. He gave her breasts his full attention for several long minutes, and by the time he was done, the combination of his lips and Arthur’s hands had her right on the edge. By the time he settled himself properly between her legs, she was sure the slightest spark would set her off.

Arthur withdrew his fingers and Merlin immediately latched onto them, drawing them into his mouth, tasting her on his fingers. He moaned around Arthur’s hand, a look of bliss on his face as if tasting the sweetest ambrosia. She could feel the hot burn of Arthur’s arousal pressing at the base of her spine, and felt the stuttering, involuntary half movements of his hips. Good to know she wasn’t the only so close. 

Merlin released Arthur’s hand, and kissed her stomach. He went lower and lower, over the curls to the smooth skin of her thighs. He kissed and licked his way up until _finally_ he was where she needed him to bed. He flicked his tongue across her clit, lightly at first and Morgana nearly bucked off the bed at the sensation. She glanced to her left, incredibly glad they had decided to do this in her room. Her floor to ceiling mirrors gave her the perfect view of Merlin’s dark head between her legs, of Arthur’s strong, tanned hands caressing her skin. Merlin pressed two fingers inside her, hitting _just the spot_ and Morgana came, crying out and arching off the bed, only Arthur and Merlin’s hands and mouths keeping her from floating away. 

She shuddered through the aftershocks, her body going limp as Merlin gave her one final caress of his tongue before pulling away. She pushed herself up and to the side before collapsing next to Arthur. 

“Don’t mind me boys,” she murmured drowsily. Merlin practically leapt up the bed, tackling and pinning Arthur to the mattress. Arthur’s hands scrabbled at his half open jeans, pushing them off and down Merlin’s thin hips. Merlin straddled him, hands splayed on his chest as he ground his cock against Arthur’s. Arthur cried out, grasping Merlin’s hips and pulled Merlin down to meet him. 

Arthur’s spine stiffened, and he came with a loud shout, Merlin following him moments later. Merlin’s limbs failed him, and he toppled gently forward, coming to rest half on Arthur, half on the bed. 

And just as Morgana was beginning to feel totally isolated, he reached out and took her hand.


End file.
